1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nebulizing diffuser and more particularly, to a detachable aromatic nebulizing diffuser that diffuses essential oils or any of a variety of aromatic fluids on a refreshing current of air rapidly and efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regular aromatic nebulizing diffusers or essential oil diffusers commonly use an ultrasonic oscillator to generate a high ultrasonic energy for causing atomization of an essential oil for application. Separation of electric charges in falling rain, caused by breaking up of the water droplets, the drops becoming positively charged and the air negatively charged. This separation of electric charges accompanying the aerodynamic breakup of water drops is known as spray electrification, the waterfall effect or Lenard effect. Conventional aromatic nebulizing diffusers simply produce an upwardly flying mist of aromatic vapor. They cannot simulate the natural visual effect of a flying mist caused by the impact of a waterfall.
Further, conventional essential oil nebulizing diffusers with light emitting means cannot exhibit a lighting effect apparently at daylight. Due to the use of a light-tight housing, conventional essential oil nebulizing diffusers cannot create a colorful mist scenery at night.
Further, conventional aromatic nebulizing diffusers commonly use screws to affix component parts together, complicating mounting and dismounting procedures. After a long use, the inside wall of the aromatic nebulizing diffusers may be covered with a layer of dirt. It takes much time and labor to practice a cleaning work.
Further, the opening of a regular aromatic nebulizing diffuser has a diameter gradually reducing from the inside toward the outside. This gradually reducing diameter design tends to cause the generated fine mist to be condensed into water drops, lowering the fin mist generating performance.
Further, conventional aromatic nebulizing diffusers may use an electric fan to cause currents of air for flashing an essential oil into a mist. However, due to limited air path, the pressure of the induced currents of air is not sufficient for causing a fine mist in a big area, lower the nebulizing diffusing performance.
Further, conventional aromatic nebulizing diffusers commonly have the fine mist output mouse arranged in vertical at the top side, the generated fine mist can simply be lifted by air in vertical. If an aromatic nebulizing diffuser is placed in a corner area of a house, the generated fine mist will not be evenly distributed in the house.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an aromatic nebulizing diffuser that eliminates the drawbacks of the aforesaid conventional designs.